opiafandomcom-20200214-history
Harikos
The Harikos are an anthromorph sub-species in Opia, native to the island chain south of the central-western continent. Although referred to by the population of Opia as Harikos, this is a blanket term that does not take into account the various distinguished factions and groups within the species who choose to identify themselves using various terminology. Originally congregated in the marble city of Nanami, referring to themselves as the Lis, the population began to drift apart falling the collapse of the city into the sea. While the most pious still choose to reside in the remains due to their fervant dedication to the Church of Lis, large subsections of the population have taken up residence on the surrounding lands and islands, with some even abandoning their previous lives to live afloat the sea itself. Now divided as much by religion as geography, the religious fanaticism that surrounded the Lis has subsided, allowing the majority to live outside of it's constraints. While a significant portion of the species abandoned their beliefs, there are those who choose to remain with the church, both voluntarily and involuntarily, creating a source of tension between the two factions. Despite this water still plays a significant role in their lives, with even the most vehement critics of the Church accepting the traditional worship of water. With a history of magic-use ingrained into their society Harikos find themselves among the most powerful magic users in the land, especially with regards to natural magic which is still used to sustain their culture and lifestyle. This is reflected in their cultural worship of water due to the strong connection the race has with the elements themselves. Sub-Cultures Scholars of Harikos culture have identified a number of modern groups into which to divide the population, which the sub-cultures themselves seem to embrace. *Lis - Remaining within the city of Nanami, the followers of the Church of Lis choose to refer to themselves using their traditional title. This previously secular title has now been adopted by those who identify strongly identify with the Church and view it as the most important aspect of their lives, refusing to abandon the ways of their ancestors. *Filia - Commonly used to refer to those who abandoned Nanami following its collapse. The Filia find themselves removed from the old ways and strive to maintain a natural existence without the influence of the Gods, instead placing an emphasis on co-operation and harmony. *La'Mer - The segments of the population who took to drifting on the sea in floating forts often find themselves isolated, with unique hierarchies and systems running through each. Despite this it is often considered easier to refer to the seperate groups using a single title for descriptive purposes. Physical Characteristics While at initial glance appearing similar to typical homo sapiens there are some differences to distinguish between the two. Typically Harikos are slender in statute, with smooth features, even amongst the majority of the male population, in part due to a natural diet of fruits and crops, and partly due to the prevelant fresh sea air around the areas they choose to inhabit. A life lived by the ocean has also led to the hair folecules of the race to develop a blue-tinge, something the lis choose to attribute to a blessing from the sea. Typically the Harikos choose to decorate their bodies with jewelery and piercings in order to better channel their natural magical ability, although it has become as much of a cultural expectation at this point rather than for the practical reasons the tradition was originall based upon. Society With a society based on co-operation, both the Lis and Filia are pacifistic in nature, choosing to embrace the natural beauty of the world, and seeing violence as merely an undignified method of negotiation. Attitudes towards this matter have changed in recent years, with many Filia in particular more willing use agressive means, but this tends to be purely for defensive purposes. The La'Mer on the other hand have fully embraced a gung-ho lifestyle, operating almost as pirates; a menace to those they encounter upon the seas. Of course, this is a generalisation due to the individualistic nature on the seperate tribes, but it is by no means an uncommon attitude for the La'Mer to hold. The Harikos historically saw little need for large population centres outside of Nanami, although small pockets existed elsewhere to maintain the health of the land itself upon the island. This in turn made it easy for the population to drift apart due to the already rich nature of the land, meaning the Lis and Filia have broadly similar living standards despite being based upon notably different foundations. The importance of the natural world in the Harikos society must be emphasised, with many feeling an attunement with nature no other race can claim. Largely this refers to the presence of the sea in almost every member of the race's lives, either as an object of worship as simply as something to be respected, but it can extend to other facets on nature. Emphasis must be placed upon trees as smaller societies use trees to identify themselves, with each individual tree representing a particular aspect of the morality and harmony of that society. Religion Main article: Church of Lis Gameplay Playing as a Harikos can be particularly advantageous for those who wish to primarily rely upon magical abilities, although the also specialises in some forms of melee combat. Classes recommended for use with this race: *Gaiamancer *Auspex *Spellblade Category:Playable Races Category:Species